Bioservant
by Maleficus333
Summary: What if Jack was saved before he found before the lighthouse? Several well known faces to be introduced and plenty of plot twists to boot!


Okay for anyone who has been reading my 1st Bioshock story that is officially on hold until i can get a working Xbox to play through Bioshock 2. This is a story i've been writing for a while but haven't wanted to post on here because i was worried people might think it's too close to the story but I promise as the story progresses there will be more twists and turns. Hope you all enjoy!

I do not own anything to with Bioshock or anything related to Bioshock.

* * *

**Prologue**

December 31st 1958

Spyre

Arcadia, Tea Garden.

"Come on Dina, try and have a good time, or at least put on a brave face. Come on, its new years eve let's go out and party."

"Oh but honey, the Tea Garden is just so peaceful and I'd love just to spend some quality time together."

Michael and Dina Fisher stared into each others eyes, both thinking about the first time they stepped onto the hard steel floors of the underwater city and how the once great utopia was starting to crumble under the harsh strain that the civil war was having on it. The city was once great but Frank Fontaine had tested the creator of the utopia, Andrew Ryan to his very core. Fontaine was a sharp businessman and an even sharper crook, everyone in the city knew it but his relationship with Ryan meant he had more contacts than Ryan could imagine. Fontaine ran a fishery for the first two years he lived in the city but anyone who could see out of one eye knew that there was more going on behind the scenes; Fontaine soon grew very powerful as he gained more followers. As Ryan's rival for the people of the city, Fontaine could offer the citizens things that Ryan just couldn't. He soon set up charities to 'help' people less well off in the city; this gained him popularity and helped him become a player in high technology.

After five years of waiting and biding his time, Fontaine had finally become powerful enough to test Ryan for control of the city; this ended in a fiery shootout and Fontaine's death. Although Fontaine was no longer a threat to Ryan there were plenty more people ready to stand up and fight; one of these men was Atlas. Although he didn't have the power that Sullivan had, he did have the determination and the working men of the city behind him. The result of Atlas taking over from Fontaine caused Ryan to go over the edge and forced a civil war to break out across half of the city.

"Are you alright Hun?"

Michael took his time to answer the question. His hands had been shaking. Long hours at work and the war had taken its toll on the couple but Michael had been hit worse. Fontaine Futuristics, Fontaine's old labs was Michael's place of work.

"I'm fine."

Michael's voice was shaking; Dina could sense that something was wrong. For a month Michael had been coming home from work like this, shaking, stuttering and flustered.

"I've got to go to the bathroom."

The words almost fell out of his mouth as he rushed backwards, knocking his chair over in the process as he moved towards the back wall of the Tea Garden where a door marked 'mens' was. Michael pushed the door open and stumbled through chocking and vomiting. All Dina could see past the back of her husband was a dark red liquid seeping into the jade green coloured carpet.

Everything in the Tea Garden was green. Obviously Andrew Ryan and the designers of the self proclaimed 'paradise' thought that the Tea Garden should be green to fit in with the surroundings of Arcadia, the actual breathing heart of the city. Arcadia was a haven, a place where Ryan's top scientists had created lavishly lush forests to generate a life sustaining system for the whole city.

Dina jumped out of her chair at the sight of her husband's blood. She was scared. What was happening? Michael had been having this problem for a while but never had he bled before. Dina's stomach turned at the sight of her husband's blood. She slowly pushed the door of the mens room open. Screams of pain and anguish chilled Dina to her very core. Her husband was in pain. Hesitant and full of fear she turned round the corner into the main section of the bathroom. She could not stomach what she saw next.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Flesh had been ripped from the face of Michael Fisher. Torn skin lay on the white marble floor of the bathroom as Michael screamed and shouted. Dina let out a piercing scream. This was no longer the man she loved; this was a grotesque monster with blood running down his deformed face and a huge needle in his arm.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!"

A deafening sound caused shockwaves through the whole city. Everyone knew that this was coming, the eye of the storm, the peak of the war. Just like Fontaine had, Atlas was making the final push. It seemed that standoffs were going off across the city. Everybody knew that something was going to happen but nobody could have predicted the shear anarchy that Atlas had unleashed on Ryan's city. The rebellion was well underway.

Dina was standing in front of her shell of a husband, chaos surrounded her. Another attack shook the centre of the Tea Garden causing a cave in. Dina watched as Michael screamed in pain, the building started to fall around them. She could only watch as the remains of her husband began to be entombed in the ruins of the Tea Garden.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Dina cried as she watched her husband being crushed. She ran out into the street knocking into others who were fleeing from the debris. Just as she expected, there was chaos to be found wherever she looked. Children crying, dead bodies on the street.

"Is this what it's going to take Ryan? This is my home and to have to do this to my home makes me sick!"

A tannor was playing a message to the whole of the city:

"I have seen innocent men hanged and lynched in front of my own eyes, if this is what it takes to restore order to this rundown 'utopia' then I have to do it, not for the city and not for me but for every single person whose lives you've ruined. In the end that's what you wanted for this city wasn't it, for men like me to thrive. I guess your dream was your downfall."

Dina couldn't comprehend what had happened, the unruliness of the situation. Grown men's crying was a sight she had never seen before and children's bodies ablaze caused her to vomit. Another attack was coming, the ringing sensation was terrifying. Dina knew she wouldn't survive and even if she did she would be dead anyway. A searing pain surged through her shoulder; a bullet pierced her skin and embedded itself in her shoulder. Dina fell to the floor in agony, a tall man stood over her limp body. The colossal sized man wearing a rabbit mask stood admiring his pistol.

"What the hell are you doing, we do not hurt innocent people and you know that."

A younger man ran towards the brute. A sudden jolt of electricity sent the younger man flying into the rubble of the tea garden, Dina gasped at the sheer cruelty of the brute.

"_Jesus loves me this I know, for the bible tells me so._"

The thug sang to himself as he moved closer to Dina. The man kneeled at Dina's side, a rush of trepidation flowed through Dina like the blood in her veins.

"Such a pretty little thing isn't it? It just feels so good against my skin."

The man slowly removed the mask from his face. Dina let out another scream. Missing flesh, splintered bone and scarred tissue was all that was left of the mans face.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you baby but this little puppy's gotta be put outta its misery. Aw, such a cute little puppy."

The brute shot Dina Fisher in the head. Blood started to flow through the open wound.

"Goodbye little puppy."

The brute turned and walked past Dina's limp body towards a thick iron door. The door ascended upwards exposing a cylinder shaped corridor surrounded by the sea that enclosed the city. The man walked through the door singing and laughing about his actions.

The tannor started playing once again:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Rapture."

* * *

There you have it. I'd really appreciate to hear what you think of it and i'll be posting another chapter soon

C ya L8r

Maleficus333


End file.
